Donde esta lo Salvaje
by zathura8
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros "Morir queriendo ser libre , Los corazones salvajes no pueden romperse ... " Envidia, Pereza , Valor , Locura.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a la autora de Los Juegos del Hambre suzanne collins**

**aviso ****_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._**

* * *

...Envidia…

Era una mañana, como cualquier otra , el olor a pan recién horneado inundaba toda la casa.

Katniss estaba sentada junto a la ventana, recibiendo los rayos de sol, cálidos, apenas tocaban su piel. Estaba en medio de una estela de luz, el polvo volaba alrededor de ella, se podía ver su respiración, tranquila.

Observaba a sus pequeños, descansar bajo un cielo azul, podia oir sus risas…

Era tan feliz, por fin estaba en paz, todas las lágrimas de dolor que un día cayeron , todas se secaron, pero había algo , algo muy pequeño que en momentos como este asaltaba sus pensamientos, nunca se lo dijo a peeta y nunca lo haría. La hacia sentir mal…

Los envidiaba, estaba mal, Katniss , pero había algo que ella nunca podría compartir con sus hijos, al ver el bosque verde, en su mente siempre estaría gale, al mirar el cielo azul, un dolor en el pecho la sacudió y pensaría en la podre de annie y su hijo.

Ellos no saben que alguna vez su madre tuvo una hermana, que no dudo en dar su vida por ella, No se daban cuenta que al oler un ramo de hermosas prímulas recordaba cuánto la amaba.

Su pecho comenzó a doler, estaba triste por lo mucho que había perdido, pero no había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el jardín, algo estaba mal, observo la puerta y se dio cuenta de las horribles marcas , arañazos de una bestia horrenda…

Ahora estaba furiosa, ese maldito gato arruinó su puerta que tanto trabajo le costó pintar.

Dio un largo suspiro y fue corriendo con sus hijo, tenía que ser feliz, tenía que valer la pena todo el sacrificio.

Sonrió y abrazó a los pequeños, muy pronto llegaría peeta con galletas en las manos, era feliz y pretendía serlo, a pesar de los sentimientos que ahora descansan en lo más profundo de su alma, Katniss quería ser feliz, pretendía hacerlo hasta el final de sus días.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a la autora de Los Juegos del Hambre suzanne collins**

**aviso ****_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._**

* * *

...Pereza...

Aquí estaba, el gran Buttercup, buscando comida como siempre, fue hasta la casa del viejo borracho, podría haber ratones por ahí, unos deliciosos ratones que cazar, pero como siempre la puerta estaba cerrada, dio la vuelta y fue hacia la otra gran casa, donde dormía y molestaba a la bestia.

Pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada, sólo se oían los gritos y gemidos de esos humanos espantosos, tenía tanta hambre...

¿Podría saltar por la ventana?

quizás , aparte de entrar por comida, le pegaría un susto a la bestia, salía ganando por mucho, pero tenía que dar un gran salto y ahora no quería esforzarse .

Se estiro un poco, que podría hacer…

¿ llamar la atención del otro humano? el de cabello horrendamente amarillo, el siempre le da de comer.

Sacó sus uñas y las enterró en la madera blanca, comenzó arañar,pero nadie venía abrir, empezó a maullar y el resultado fue el mismo.

Cansado de tanto esfuerzo empezó a lamer su hermosa pata, del color del sol. El humano que soportaba a la bestia por fin salió por la otra puerta, posó sus ojos en él y sonrió, volvió a entrar y salió otra vez , pero con un plato de leche tibia y una galleta.

Buttercup se acercó y empezó a ronronear, el era bueno con el, asi que no le mordía los pies ni lo fastidiaba, era un trato. Mientras llenaba su estómago pudo escuchar el grito que pego la gran bestia, se alegró , por hoy su tarea estaba terminada.

Se dirigió al pasto verde con el propósito de tomar una siesta, pero un olor muy particular inundó todos sus sentidos, cerca de un sauce había miles y miles de flores, pequeñas flores azules, ese era un buen lugar para dormir.

Se recostó bajo la sombra de las flores , estirando sus patas en el suave pasto y se quedó dormido.

Soñó con un gran plato de carne, con las tardes cálidas que alguna vez vieron sus ojos felinos, soñó con su humana que le amarraba un listón amarillo alrededor de su cuello y se quedaba dormido en los brazos de ella, oyendo su voz cálida y suave, repitiendo lo mucho que lo quería.

Y así fue como las aventuras del gran Buttercup llegaron a su fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a la autora de Los Juegos del Hambre suzanne collins**

**aviso ****_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._**

* * *

…valor…

Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a brillar con más fuerza, como pequeñas luciérnagas de todos los colores. Como siempre y como todas las noches en el capitolio había una gran fiesta, por motivos estúpidos, cosas pequeñas que la gente celebraba, excusas para beber y comer hasta el cansancio, para presumir su ropa y joyas extravagantes, que tontería…

Era lo que pensaba Finnick cada vez que llegaba a la ciudad, mirando por la ventana y deseando regresar los más pronto posible a su hogar. Y es que todo era lo mismo, tenía que pretender lo que era, le habían inventado una imagen que en la vida real no existía.

Todo esto era pura ilusión, pero qué podía hacer…

Todos sonreían, eran felices, todo era perfecto, todo era aburrido. Finnick se limitaba a sonreír como siempre, sentarse en un rincón y esperar a que el presidente lo llamará.

Pasaron las horas y todo el encanto paso, al igual que la vida todo tiene un tiempo de caducidad, bajo por las escalera y pudo ver como pequeñas luces en el cielo se iban extinguiendo poco a poco, todo estaba vacío y el sol no tardaba en salir, estaba cansado.

Era una mañana fria asi que se puso su abrigo, caminaba deprisa hacia la estación de tren, cuando una pequeña nota salió volando de su bolsillo, voló muy alto como una mariposa blanca y cayó al suelo, la recogió y tan pronto como la abrió se dio cuenta quien la escribio, esa letra era inconfundible. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero esta era tan verdadera como el viento que despeinaba los rizos dorados de su cabello.

"_querido Finnick Feliz Cumpleaños _

_recuerda lo que platicamos en la tarde _

_por favor, se el mismo de siempre, no lo que el mundo quiere que tu seas_

_te ama tu amiga annie "_

Sonrió aun mas, se le había olvidado por completo que hoy era su cumpleaños…

- annie…

Camino más rápido, sentía como todo era mejor, más brillante, como si estuviera en un sueño y no viviendo una pesadilla. Por ella lo haria, tendria el valor de enfrentar a todos, inclusive al capitolio, pensar en ella le daba el valor de seguir con vida.

A veces ocurre que lo que empieza como una locura se convierte en lo mejor de tu vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a la autora de Los Juegos del Hambre suzanne collins**

**aviso ****_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._**

* * *

… Locura…

Esto estaba mal, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían . Tantas muertes que no alcanzaría sus lágrimas para dedicarles a cada una de las vidas que se perdieron, Annie estaba mal, como siempre se sentaba en la playa y observaba como las olas iban y venían, dejaba que la espuma blanca tocará sus pies, todas las tardes caminaba por el pueblo, a veces pescaba o solo recolectaba flore, aunque la guerra fue dolorosa para todos, era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Por ahora todo era mejor y lo más importante, Los Juegos del Hambre habían desaparecido, sólo quedaba un mal sabor de boca y miles de noches oscuras que eran invadidas por pesadillas. Pasaba a saludar a la señora Everdeen , comían juntas a veces, pero Annie al parecer sonreía más.

Tenía muchas razones para sonreir, el calor del sol, el agua salada, el olor de las flores en su pelo, el color de los ojos de Finnick, muchísimas más razones que no podía contar con sus dedos.

Todo era un poco mejor, regreso a su casa , ya era un poco tarde, le dio de comer al pequeño y le canto una cancion, durmió junto a ella y el silencio de la noche inundó sus oídos.

Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño, lleno de risas y cielos rosas, junto al amor de su vida, por fin en muchas noches, esta era la primera vez que durmió con una sonrisa en su cara...

Despertó con el sol y el viento despeinando su cabello, con la risa de su hijo y se dio cuenta que era feliz.

Por fin en su locura encontró su libertad...


End file.
